O cavaleiro de Leão
by kika-sama
Summary: Como Mu de Áries ajudou Aiolia a se tornar o poderoso cavaleiro de ouro Leão após seu irmão ser considerado por todos como traidor de Athena.
1. Retorno

Fanfic – Mu & Aiolia

**Retratação:** Todos os personagens pertencem a Massami Kurumada, direitos autorais reservados etc.

**Nota da autora** **1: **Muita coisa na cronologia de cavaleiros não bate corretamente. Pelas fichas oficiais Mu tem 20 anos de idade quando da invasão das 12 casas. Mas ele ficou 13 anos fora do santuário. Ou seja, tinha apenas 7 anos quando partiu! Tá, o fofucho pode ser um prodígio, mas ainda assim eu estranho que ele tivesse terminado seu treinamento (que dura em média 5 anos, então ele teria começado a treinar com 2 ou 3 anos!!), e que tivesse tamanho discernimento.

Lembrem-se de que no mangá, mais precisamente no volume 12, o grande mestre diz que dois cavaleiros participaram da "traição de Aioros" 13 anos atrás. Não dá né gente. Então, para os devidos propósitos, alterei a idade para que Mu tivesse 16 anos.

**Nota da autora 2: **partes em itálico: lembranças ou pensamentos do personagem.

Boa leitura.

"_Me escute, Mu, como seu mestre ordeno que permaneça longe do santuário." – Dizia a voz grave de Shion. O patriarca dos cavaleiros há alguns meses andava com o semblante carregado, a expressão preocupada. Suas visões em Star Hill permaneciam um grande mistério até mesmo para Mu, seu discípulo, e cavaleiro de ouro de Áries nomeado alguns anos antes._

_Mu escutava atentamente seu mestre, estranhando a excessiva preocupação contida em sua voz. Shion nada lhe dissera, pois sabia que se contasse ao jovem tudo o que sabia sobre o destino dos cavaleiros, especialmente sobre o seu próprio – de ser assassinado por Saga, cavaleiro de gêmeos, Mu buscaria intervir diretamente em auxílio de seu mestre, e terminaria por mudar bruscamente o destino que lhes era imposto._

"_Mestre! Por que quer que eu deixe o santuário? Não é a função dos cavaleiros de Athena permanecer aqui aguardando sua chegada?" – Mu não era capaz de compreender as ordens de seu mestre, e raras foram as vezes em que teve a petulância de questioná-las._

"_Sim, Mu. Mas a situação pede cautela. Quero que você retorne a Jamiel e dedique-se ao conserto das armaduras sagradas pois a batalha que se aproxima exigirá de você todo o conhecimento e habilidade." – Shion não ficava satisfeito em manter seu pupilo longe do santuário, mas a situação pedia que houvessem cavaleiros longe da influência do patriarca que se seguiria no comando._

_Mu levantou os olhos na direção do imponente Shion, mestre dos cavaleiros de Athena, do local onde permanecia ajoelhado em reverência, e com lágrimas nos olhos acatou a ordem. Não tinha vontade de retornar para Jamiel, em meio ao deserto gelado das montanhas sempre enevoadas e silêncio sepulcral._

"_Mu... mais uma coisa: Muito irá se suceder enquanto estiver fora. Não importa o que aconteça, não retorne ao santuário, a menos que seja para garantir a segurança de Athena. Tenho esperanças de não haver falhado em seu treinamento. Use seu bom senso para saber quando é a hora certa de retornar". – Disse o Patriarca levantando-se a fazendo sinal para que Mu deixasse o recinto._

Novamente aquele sonho, seu mestre lhe dizendo para saber a hora certa de voltar para proteger a Deusa Athena.

Há quanto tempo? Há quanto tempo sentira o cosmo de Shion deixar para sempre este mundo? Exatamente um ano naquele dia. Sentiu a saudade preencher-lhe o vazio que o consumia nos últimos meses.

Nove meses após a morte de Shion, o homem que ocupara seu lugar tentara matar a Deusa recém nascida, que foi salva por Aioros, o cavaleiro de ouro de sagitário, e seu amigo pessoal.

Repensou as ordens de seu mestre enquanto relia o comunicado vindo do santuário, que ordenava seu imediato retorno, para evitar que novos "traidores" tentassem assassinar a Deusa.

Mu sabia que o bebê que era a encarnação de Athena estava a salvo em algum lugar do oriente, e que tudo não passava de uma trama sórdida do 'Mestre'. Ninguém havia notado a mudança, pois o cosmo que ocupara o lugar de Shion era quase tão poderoso quando o do mesmo, mas para Mu, que fora um discípulo atencioso e muito próximo de seu tutor, os dois eram tão diferentes quanto água e vinho.

Diversas vezes pensou em retornar e fazer o impostor pagar pela morte de seu mestre, mas sempre que se decidia a pôr novamente os pés no santuário, tinha esse sonho que o relembrava do último desejo de Shion.

Fitou as estrelas sentado no beiral da janela, no alto da torre onde havia se isolado do mundo. A constelação de sagitário estava fosca. Sentia como se ela quisesse lhe enviar uma mensagem, como se o finado Aioros não tivesse conseguido descansar em paz.

Sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha, fazendo-o instintivamente abraçar o próprio corpo e encolher os joelhos para junto do peito. Lembrou-se que uma vez fizera uma promessa para Aioros: ele cuidaria de seu irmão menor, Aiolia, caso alguma coisa acontecesse. Mu jamais achou que teria de cumprir essa promessa, mas naquela noite ela se reacendeu com intensidade, fazendo-o ficar agoniado como jamais se sentiu antes.

Pediu perdão a Shion, antes de pegar a urna da armadura dourada de Áries e rumar para o santuário. Seu mestre havia lhe dito para ficar longe, mas algo lhe dizia que a proteção de Aiolia era mais importante do que a ordem vinda do Grande Mestre.

Mu chegou às proximidades do santuário em poucos instantes. Escolheu um lugar isolado para se materializar após o teletransporte. Não queria ser identificado logo na chegada.

Calmamente andou pelo vilarejo onde a maior parte dos aprendizes de cavaleiros vivia. Observou por instantes que um pequeno Aiolia adentrava uma casa modesta na região. Mu focou sua concentração no ambiente, e partiu-lhe o coração saber que o pequeno estava sozinho da residência. Realmente ninguém parecia se importar com o destino do pequeno, afinal, ele era o irmão do "traidor".

Sim, Aioros salvara Athena, e morrera por isso. Ninguém jamais saberia da verdade, pois a única testemunha que poderia apontar quem era o cavaleiro por trás da máscara do Patriarca era o finado Aioros. "Traidor" foi o termo utilizado para identificá-lo e esclarecer a Mu o que havia acontecido no santuário em sua ausência.

Aquilo estava consumindo toda a sua calma, mas ele não podia dar a entender que sabia que o mestre era um farsante. Naquele instante entendeu a mensagem de Shion em seu sonho. Mu não podia declarar guerra ao patriarca, pois caso ele morresse, o que fatalmente aconteceria vez que todos os cavaleiros de ouro se voltariam contra ele, não seria de grande utilidade para Athena ou, mais momentaneamente, para o pequeno Aiolia.

Com a consciência pesada dirigiu-se para as doze casas. Por sorte o seu templo era o primeiro, então não importunaria ninguém com sua passagem, e se mantivesse seu cosmo camuflado, não seria importunado até a manhã seguinte. Aí então pensaria no que dizer ao falso Mestre sobre a razão pela qual não atendeu a primeira ordem.

Mais um dia amanhecia no santuário, e logo as pessoas começavam a se agitar, servos passando atarefados, aspirantes a cavaleiro iniciavam seus treinos e Mu apenas observava. Não havia dormido na noite anterior pensando em Aiolia. Como aquela criança estava sobrevivendo em um ambiente que lhe era hostil? Como se alimentava? Com quem conversava? Essas dúvidas massacraram sua mente durante toda a madrugada. Chegou a chorar de aflição, ao pensar em todas as provações e privações pelas quais o pequeno estava passando.

Lembrou-se do amigo Aioros. O irmão mais novo era seu orgulho, e nada o deixaria mais feliz do que vê-lo tornar-se o cavaleiro de ouro de leão. Iniciara os treinamentos do menino há algum tempo, dois anos e alguma coisa. Mas, por fatalidade não chegaria a terminá-lo. Mu sabia que Aiolia tinha um grande potencial. Notara isso no instante em que o vira entrar em casa, sozinho, algo que assustaria a maior parte das crianças da idade dele. O garoto era dono de um espírito determinado. Só precisava de um guia na jornada. Mu estava determinado a ser este guia.

Foi interrompido em seus pensamentos quando sentiu duas presenças na casa. Shura, cavaleiro de ouro de Capricórnio, acompanhado de outra energia que ele não conhecia.

Pensar em Shura o fez encher-se de rancor. Este foi o cavaleiro que desferiu o golpe fatal em Aioros. Aquele, que consciente ou não, ajudara o falso mestre a concretizar sua farsa de protetor de Athena! Tudo isso se passou pela cabeça de Mu em um segundo, mas controlou-se. Devia manter seu disfarce. Não sabia em quem podia confiar. Uma vez Shion havia falado sobre o único cavaleiro em quem Mu poderia confiar cegamente, Dhoko, o mestre ancião que vivia nos cinco picos sagrados de Rozan, na China, outro que se recusava a retornar ao Santuário.

Olhou para os dois cavaleiros que adentravam seu templo, e Shura espantou-se ao vê-lo.

"Mu! O que o traz de volta ao Santuário?" – Perguntou como se fosse alguma surpresa vê-lo defender seu templo.

"Bom dia para você também, Shura." – Mu respondeu com um sorriso singelo. Corroeu-se por dentro de vontade de esganar o espanhol, mas tinha de ser assim, teria de ser falso e fingido com todos. Vestir sua melhor máscara de cinismo e submissão ao patriarca em nome da 'missão' que impusera a si mesmo.

O cavaleiro que andava ao lado de Shura sorriu. Prezava os bons modos e em nada lhe agradava as atitudes um tanto quanto rudes do espanhol. Shura, um tanto desconcertado pela resposta ríspida mas doce do ariano, coçou a cabeça rindo e emendou não muito contente:

"Bom dia! Mu! Que surpresa! O que o traz de volta ao santuário?"

"_Cínico!" _ - pensou Mu desgostoso. "Não precisa ser cínico, um 'bom dia' basta. E respondendo a sua pergunta, a convocação do mestre foi o que me trouxe de volta. Quem é o cavaleiro de aquário?" – Questionou Mu, olhando para o outro rapaz.

"Há, sim. Apresentações." – disse Shura. – "Kamus, este é Mu, cavaleiro dourado de Áries. Mu, este é Kamus, cavaleiro de ouro de aquário."

Kamus adiantou-se e estendeu a mão a Mu em cumprimento. "Muito prazer, Áries".

Mu aceitou imediatamente o cumprimento, trocando um aperto de mãos com Kamus, respondendo a mesura: "Igualmente, aquário".

"Como sabe qual a minha constelação?" – questionou Kamus, um tanto intrigado, mas antes que Mu pudesse dizer alguma coisa Shura interveio.

"Kamus é novato, veio da França recentemente, recebeu a armadura de aquário, há alguns meses. Você já não estava mais no santuário. Foi na mesma época em que Aioros nos traiu..." – enquanto Shura concluía a sentença Mu não sabia se toleraria aquelas blasfêmias, mas tinha de se manter calado.

Shura concluía sua explanação para Kamus: "O cavaleiro diante de você conhece todas as constelações por causa das armaduras. Ele é o ferreiro dos trajes sagrados." – Mu pôde ver os olhos de Kamus, que lhe pareceram tão frios à princípio, arregalarem-se levemente à menção de que ele era o ferreiro das armaduras.

"Mas... não é lhe faltando com respeito, Áries, mas achei que o ferreiro dos trajes sagrados fosse alguém mais... idoso. Achei que era o mestre que vive nas montanhas na China."

"Poderia ser, concordo. Mas, quis o destino que meu mestre passasse o ofício para mim." – Mu disse isso com certo pesar, que não passou despercebido por Kamus.

"Mu é discípulo direto do Grande Mestre, quando este era conhecido como Shion de áries." – Disse Shura, fazendo Kamus ter nova expressão de assombro. - "Quando foi que chegou?" – questionou Shura voltando-se para Mu.

"Ontem à noite." – Mu respondeu seco, mas aliviado por evitar que fossem feitos novos comentários e perguntas sobre a identidade do mestre, as quais Mu não estava inclinado a responder. A presença daquele cavaleiro estava criando uma situação insustentável.

"E já foi falar com o Mestre?" – Se shura tinha algum defeito além do orgulho, era a curiosidade.

"Eu pretendia ir agora " – _"mas você está aqui me enchendo o saco!" –_ completou a sentença em pensamento. Kamus, muito observador apressou Shura para fora do templo, despedindo-se de Mu de forma cortês.

Mu suspirou fundo, antes de iniciar a longa e penosa subida até o salão do grande mestre.

Aiolia estava sentado nas escadarias das arenas, observando os treinos. Tempos atrás ele era um forte aspirante a detentor da armadura de leão, mas agora fora renegado pelos demais aprendizes por ser irmão de um traidor.

Pensar em seu irmão o enchia de saudade e a esse sentimento se misturava a raiva. Seu irmão havia traído Athena, havia quebrado a promessa que lhe fizera de terminar seu treinamento para que, assim como Aioros, ele também fosse um cavaleiro de ouro respeitado por todos.

Agora tinha de viver ouvindo calado às piadas dos demais cavaleiros e pior, daqueles que como ele eram meros aspirantes. Cerrou os punhos e bateu-os contra a chão, machucando as mãos ainda frágeis de criança. Segurou o grito de dor ao perceber que Shura o observava junto com o cavaleiro de aquário, sua sombra nos últimos meses.

Correu para longe das arenas, isolando-se nos arredores do santuário, sentando-se nas pedras dos rochedos que circundavam o Cabo Sounion. Ao perceber que estava sozinho, e quando realmente sentiu-se sozinho, permitiu-se chorar. Um gosto que jamais daria aos demais de vê-lo fazer.

Abraçou os joelhos, com os dedos ainda sangrando e fitou o horizonte, imaginando o que fazer de sua vida dali em diante, agora que provavelmente não teria nenhuma chance de se tornar um cavaleiro.

Mu chegava na sala do Patriarca. Um dos guardas anunciara sua chegada, e quando foi autorizado a adentrar o grande salão, engoliu em seco. Teria de usar toda a frieza, calma, sobriedade e cautela para não avançar sobre o maldito homem que matou seu mestre; para que sua fúria não lhe fizesse perder a razão.

Parou hesitante à porta, e lentamente adentrou o recinto, encontrando o patriarca sentado na cadeira que um dia foi ocupada por Shion, vestindo uma imponente túnica azul escuro com detalhes em vermelho, usando a máscara escura juntamente com o elmo, conveniente para esconder seu rosto. Uma imagem respeitável que cairia por terra se soubessem do farsante que se encontrava debaixo de tanta realeza e magnitude.

"Venho atender seu chamado, Grande Mestre" – Deveria ter cuidado para que estas palavras não soassem tão amargas quanto Mu as sentia em seu coração.

"Mu! Que bom que voltou. Qual a razão para ter demorado tanto a atender um chamado do Santuário?"

Mu sabia que aquele homem lhe faria tal pergunta. Ajoelhando-se perante o impostor em sinal de reverência, como todos os demais cavaleiros faziam e respondeu: "Peço perdão Mestre dos cavaleiros e meu mestre, mas algumas armaduras que tinha sob minha guarda requereram um pouco mais de estudo para seus reparos, e isso me tomou mais tempo do que desejei. Mas agora, com todas as fileiras de cavaleiros com suas armaduras devidamente restauradas retorno ao santuário conforme me foi ordenado." – Mu são sabia que podia mentir tão bem. Aquele era um jogo perigoso. O menor deslize significaria a morte. Mas quanto mais perto da ameaça, talvez mais longe do perigo. Queria fazer o "mestre" crer que Mu acreditava que aquele era mesmo o seu mestre. Mas para isso deveria conversar com ele como costumava fazer antes, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Saga permaneceu imóvel, sentado, como o grande mestre. Aquele era Mu, cavaleiro de Áries e discípulo direto do grande Shion. Pensou que talvez tivesse sido um erro trazê-lo de volta, mas... se Mu desconfiasse da farsa estaria ele tão sereno diante de si? Parecendo tão submisso quanto costumava parecer diante de seu verdadeiro mestre? Mu nunca demonstrou que fosse hábil em dissimular seus sentimentos, até porque, quando eram menores Mu era sempre aquele que queria que as coisas fossem postas em pratos limpos logo. Ele não teria estômago para tanto.

"Mu... pretende ficar desta vez?" – Questionou o falso Mestre.

"Perdão, mas, o que Vossa Excelência quer dizer com isso?" – questionou Mu, atento ao homem.

"Há cavaleiros para serem treinados, e preciso de cavaleiros como você para isso. Após a traição de Aioros, que era um cavaleiro de ouro, tivemos de reforçar a segurança de Athena, e precisamos de cavaleiros bem treinados. Tenho confiança de que te treinei bem, e quero que você passe isso aos novos aspirantes."

Mu fechou os olhos por instantes. Aquela seria a mais dura das provações por que teria de passar. Aquele, definitivamente não era seu mestre. Shion jamais foi presunçoso quanto ao treinamento que havia aplicado em Mu, por melhor que fosse; aquele homem não sabia de sua amizade com Aioros. Aioros, ouvir que ele era um traidor despertava a cólera do pacato ariano, que reconhecia nestes momentos a verdadeira natureza de seu signo, e lutava contra ela para não se denunciar em um momento de impulsividade.

"Certamente Mestre". – respondeu ele, ainda de cabeça baixa. Reverenciou-o mais uma vez e quando foi autorizado a deixar o salão alguns cavaleiros de ouro entravam.

Shura vinha acompanhado de Kamus de aquário e de Máscara da Morte, como era conhecido o cavaleiro de câncer.

Mu os cumprimentou novamente, mas parou ao ser chamado pelo Patriarca.

"Espere Mu! Já conhece o novo cavaleiro de aquário?"

"Sim, Mestre. Fomos apresentados hoje de manhã, antes que eu subisse até aqui." – Respondeu Mu, finalmente olhando diretamente para o grande mestre, encobrindo seu asco com o mesmo sorriso singelo que oferecera a Shura naquela manhã. Kamus não tinha nada a ver com seu problema, até o momento, pelo menos.

"Bem... posso saber qual o motivo dessa reunião inesperada em meu salão?"

"_...meu salão... MEU SALÃO!!" –_ novamente uma característica que seu mestre não tinha: egoísmo. Shion jamais se referira a nada no santuário como sendo seu, além da armadura de Áries. Isso já estava tornando-se um fardo maior do que Mu pensou que poderia carregar.

"Mestre! O que devemos fazer com Aiolia?" – perguntou Shura, bufando visivelmente.

Mu observou o mestre se remexer na cadeira discretamente.

"_Maldição! Se Mu não estivesse aqui ordenaria que se livrassem do pirralho. Mas tenho que continuar bancando o mestre que ele conheceu" – _pensava o mestre, por debaixo de sua máscara. – _"O problema é que não sei exatamente como Shion agia nessas situações. Terei de esperar para saber o que o fedelho que ele treinou tem a dizer sobre isso."_

Mu podia sentir a agitação do farsante. Sua presença ali tirara dele todas as sórdidas opções de que ele lançaria mão naquele momento. Shura e Máscara da Morte o obedeceriam sem hesitar, mas Mu também achava que a presença de Kamus o deixara sem opções. Afinal ele era o novato que ainda achava que o grande mestre era uma quase divindade, e um homem justo.

"Mestre?" – Shura ficou intrigado ante a ausência de resposta. Mu pensou que esta seria sua deixa para se oferecer a mestre do garoto, mas antes que dissesse qualquer coisa observou os demais. Para seu alívio Kamus fez a pergunta:

"Perdão por intervir, Grande Mestre, mas não entendo porque Shura tem tanta aversão ao menino."

"Porque ele é o irmão menor do traidor. Determinadas características são herdadas por toda a família." – Irrompeu o espanhol, antes que o Mestre pudesse explicar toda a história novamente.

"Perdão Shura, mas devo discordar de você. O traidor era o irmão dele, e não ele." – defendeu Kamus, que começava a subir no conceito de Mu.

"Antes de mais nada, o que foi que ele fez?" – Saga rezava para que a resposta fosse algo grave, que ensejasse desaparecer com aquele garoto, reconhecê-lo como uma ameaça.

Mu observou de soslaio o mestre. Aquele homem era bem tático. Se fazia parecer com um homem bondoso e justo, que gostava de ouvir antes de sentenciar.

"O pirralho insiste em permanecer nas arenas de treinamento. Ele não é mais um candidato à armadura de leão!!" – Shura gesticulava enquanto falava, como se a presença inofensiva de um garoto pudesse mudar o curso dos treinos.

"Perdão, Mestre... mas o garoto chegou a iniciar os treinamentos para ter acesso às arenas?" – Perguntou Mu, fazendo-se de inocente, e desconhecedor da resposta.

"Sim, ele treinava com o irmão mais velho, o traidor, mas em razão da morte deste ele ficou sem um mestre". – respondeu Kamus, crendo-se o mais racional para explicar tudo o que acontecia a Mu que 'desconhecia' a história.

"Mas... se ele iniciou o treinamento é porque tem as aptidões necessárias para ser um servo de Athena, e sabemos que a seleção é rigorosa. Sinceramente não vejo razão para que ele não seja treinado por outro cavaleiro para disputar a armadura de leão." – Concluiu Kamus, um pouco tímido, por ser um novato, dando palpites nas reuniões entre cavaleiros mais experientes.

"O que você acha, Mu?" – Mu sentiu sua alma gelar quando ouviu a pergunta feita pelo Grande Mestre. Essa seria sua única oportunidade, mas não podia deixar transparecer que tinha interesse em treinar o jovem aspirante. Pensou por um segundo antes de responder:

"Mestre, sei que Vossa Excelência é misericordioso, e é por isso que é tão adorado e respeitado pelo povo do santuário. Acredito que o senhor, assim como Kamus e eu, crê que a pena não deve ser aplicada a outra pessoa senão a do condenado. Aioros traiu Athena, e foi severamente punido por isso, como era de se esperar" – Mu sentia o coração sangrar enquanto proferia essas palavras – "mas o jovem Aiolia é uma pessoa diferente, e não vejo razão para que ele não receba treinamento para disputar a armadura sagrada". – Disse Mu cauteloso recebendo um olhar de aprovação de Kamus, que até então pensava ser o único cavaleiro em sã consciência naquele ambiente, e que o Mestre realmente era um homem bom e justo em permitir que o garoto, apesar de ser irmão do traidor, fosse defendido por outros cavaleiros. Um juiz consciente.

"Mas e quanto ao fato dele ser irmão do traidor?" – questionou Máscara da Morte, que até então não tinha se manifestado.

Mu e Kamus viram todos os olhares voltarem-se para eles, mas foi Mu quem respondeu:

"Grande Mestre, creio eu, que Aiolia deseja ser um servo de Athena, pelo fato de ele permanecer próximo às arenas de treinamento ainda que sem um mestre. Pelo fato de ser irmão do traidor, penso que isso somente aumenta sua vontade de limpar o nome da família, tornando-se um dos servos mais leais. Porém, é Vossa Excelência quem decidirá o futuro do jovem, e não algum de nós. O senhor é o mais sábio, e por isso é o Grande Mestre. Nós, cavaleiros de ouro confiamos em sua sabedoria."

Mu não sabia de onde tirara forças para ser tão submisso e mostrar alguma coerência. Kamus afirmava sua concordância com o que Mu havia dito. Julgar o caráter de alguém pelo de outra pessoa era um erro que ele não acreditava que o Grande Mestre fosse capaz de cometer.

Saga se viu sem saída. Os argumentos apresentados por Mu e Kamus eram mais fortes do que a implicância de Shura. Deveria agora mostrar toda sua misericórdia, e permitir que aquele pirralho fosse treinado para disputar a armadura de leão.

"Pois bem. Diante de tudo o que me foi dito, asseguro à vocês que cada um de seus argumentos foi severamente ponderado, e por fim, decido que Aiolia tem direito à um novo mestre que o treine para ocupar o templo de leão. Mas quero saber qual de vocês dois" – disse ele virando a máscara na direção de Mu e Kamus – " será o mestre dele. Entendo que já que o defenderam sentem-se à vontade para treiná-lo. Espero que compreendam que não posso impor esta tarefa a Shura ou Máscara da Morte, que tem desavenças com o menino." – Saga tinha de demonstrar alguma justiça naquela decisão. Não lhe restavam muitas opções.

Mu e Kamus se entreolharam por instantes e Mu percebia que Kamus,apesar de ser um cavaleiro de ouro muito astuto, ainda era inexperiente, justamente por ter se sagrado cavaleiro há pouco tempo, então Mu se ofereceu para a tarefa.

O Mestre parecia satisfeito com a resposta. Assim, Mu ocuparia seu tempo com o menor e deixaria de permanecer muito tempo em sua companhia, diminuindo o risco de ser descoberto pelo enxerido discípulo de Shion.

Enquanto descia as escadarias de volta à casa de Áries, Mu sentia que um grande peso havia sido tirado de seus ombros. Agora ele sabia que Aiolia estaria seguro, sob sua proteção. Ele cumpriria a promessa feita a Aioros.

Aiolia retornava para casa, onde passaria mais uma noite sozinho. Estava desgostoso com sua vida. As pessoas o ignoravam, não tinha mais amigos, não se tornaria cavaleiro. Parecia que somente lhe aguardava esperar o que a vida havia lhe reservado. Ainda tão criança ele era obrigado a pensar em como se sustentaria agora que não tinha mais o irmão. Pensava em Aioros com desgosto. Por que dentre tantas pessoas logo ele tinha de ser o irmão do traidor de Athena? Por que a vida era tão injusta com ele?

Ainda podia sentir o olhar fulminante de Shura ardendo contra ele. Angustiava-o o desprezo que sentia vindo dos demais aprendizes. Todos o olhavam com desdém, e isso ele não podia suportar. Ainda não sabia a razão disso, mas isso o feria. Entrou em seu quarto, no fundo da casa humilde onde morava na vila, deitando-se pesadamente na cama e chorando descontroladamente, até que o sono lhe veio. Não tinha mais ânimo para fazer nada, queria apenas dormir. Dormir para sempre.

Acordou na manhã seguinte e lentamente se dirigiu à cozinha. Foi quando ouviu batidas à porta. Temeroso aproximou-se mas hesitou ao tocar na maçaneta. Esperou por alguns segundos, mas as batias se repetiram com a mesma calma de antes.

O garoto abriu a porta devagar e cauteloso olhou para fora, vendo que um rapaz de cabelos muito longos cor de lavanda e olhos verdes esperava pacientemente. Aiolia olhou-o tímido pela fresta.

"S...sim." – perguntou ele, receoso.

"Você é Aiolia? Irmão de Aioros?" – Perguntou Mu, sorrindo levemente.

Aiolia estranhou. Aquele rapaz não o olhava com o mesmo desprezo que Shura, ou com a pena que via nos olhos do cavaleiro que o acompanhava. Aqueles olhos demonstravam algo diferente, no verde cristalino Aiolia podia ver respeito, aquele rapaz o olhava diretamente e de forma terna.

Aiolia terminou de abrir a porta, e percebeu, espantado, que aquele homem carregava uma urna de armadura coberta, que estava depositada na soleira de sua porta.

"Senhor..." – disse ele, com a voz infantil embargada por uma angústia que partia o coração de Mu em milhares de pedaços. – "... em que posso ajudar."

"Vim procurar por você, jovenzinho." – explicou Mu, agachando-se até ficar próximo da altura do menino.

"Perdão, senhor?" – Aiolia não estava entendendo. O que alguém, um cavaleiro a julgar pela urna de armadura que carregava, poderia querer com ele. Arregalou os olhos por um instante.

"Perdão, senhor! Desculpe pelos meus modos! Por favor, entre!" – disse ele baixando a cabeça em reverência e abrindo caminho para que o homem entrasse.

Mu passou pelo menino, carregando a urna da armadura, entrando na humilde residência. Observou ao ambiente. Aioros havia morrido há poucos meses, mas o local se mantinha limpo e organizado. Certamente pelos esforços do garotinho. Mu sentiu um nó apertar sua garganta em pensar que uma criança estava vivendo sozinha e desprotegida naquele lugar, e ainda assim o mantinha habitável.

"Perdão mas... quem é o senhor?" – perguntou Aiolia tímido. Sentia que aquele homem não lhe faria mal algum, mas queria saber quem era ele.

"Eu que lhe peço perdão por não me apresentar. Meu nome é Mu." – Respondeu, olhando o ambiente em volta. "Quem mais mora com você, Aiolia?" – Mu sabia que a resposta daquela pergunta era dolorosa para os dois, mas tinha que parecer que ele desconhecia o garoto. Era uma questão de tempo até que falso mestre enviasse Capricórnio ou Câncer para sondar seus passos.

Aiolia baixou a cabeça, triste. "Ninguém, senhor."

Se Mu não estivesse de costas Aiolia teria visto todo o sofrimento que se passou rapidamente pelo semblante do cavaleiro de Áries. Mu fingiu surpresa ao virar-se para o garoto.

"Você é quem arruma essa casa?" – Aiolia assentiu, ainda tímido no local onde estava. – "Hum... organização. Gosto disso em um discípulo." – disse Mu sorrindo de leve e voltando a atenção para o ambiente ao seu redor.

Aiolia balançou a cabeça, não tinha entendido bem. Aquele homem havia dito 'discípulo'?

"O que foi?" – Mu voltou a atenção ao pequeno que o olhava com espanto.

"Me desculpe senhor, mas não entendi o que disse." – Aiolia não queria parecer impertinente.

"Por ordem do Grande Mestre eu, Mu, serei seu mestre, para te treinar como aspirante a armadura de outro de leão." – Aquelas palavras soavam estranhas para Mu. Ele estava sendo obrigado a passar uma falsa imagem de veneração à 'benevolência' do Grande Mestre.

Os olhos de Aiolia brilhavam de emoção e excitamento. Não se conteve ao se lançar contra Mu num abraço desesperado, com medo que aquilo tudo fosse apenas um sonho. Sentiu seu abraço ser retribuído de forma carinhosa, chorando contra o ombro homem a quem abraçava com toda a sua força, temendo que ele se desfizesse em cinzas, e quando acordasse de seu sonho estivesse completamente sozinho.

Mu se apartava do abraço de Aiolia, que relutava em separar-se daquele rapaz que passaria a ser seu mestre. Mu o olhava com carinho, quando reparou nos punhos do jovenzinho. Estavam muito machucados e esfolados.

"Onde machucou seus punhos deste jeito?" – perguntou ele, segurando as pequenas mãos do outro. Aiolia baixou os olhos por um momento, tímido em responder.

"Ontem... eu os bati contra o chão perto das arenas." – respondeu em voz baixa.

"Por que fez isso?" – Mu perguntou. Precisava saber o máximo que pudesse sobre o que se passava na mente do garoto para que pudesse iniciar os treinos.

"Fiquei com raiva..." – Aiolia respondia tentando conter as lágrimas.

"De quem? E por que?" – quanto tempo ele gastaria com perguntas curtas?

"Do Senhor Shura... o cavaleiro de ouro de capricórnio. Ele não gosta de mim... por que... porque eu sou o irmão do traid..." – parou a frase no momento em que ia dizer o que lhe contaram sobre seu irmão, mas parou gelado. E se o cavaleiro diante de si soubesse que ele era irmão do traidor o que faria? Iria abandoná-lo? Arregalou os olhos e olhou para o homem ainda agachado diante de si, mas não conseguiu ler sua expressão. Era como se ele não tivesse dito nada de mais.

"Eu sei quem você é, e sei quem era seu irmão. Não precisa ter medo de me dizer. E se arrebentar contra o chão das arenas por causa da raiva que tem de Shura não é muito sábio. Não muda o que ele sente por você, pelo contrário."

Aiolia ouviu Mu chamar Shura somente pelo nome, sem o 'senhor' na frente. Todos os que conheciam Shura o tratavam como 'senhor', exceto pelos outros cavaleiros de ouro...

"O senhor é um cavaleiro de ouro?" – Questionou, buscando olhar a caixa da armadura encoberta, era estranha, não se parecia com as urnas douradas. Era de cor diferente.

"Sim... sou o cavaleiro de Áries, mas esta é uma armadura de bronze que eu tive de recolher para consertar." – respondeu ele, segurando novamente as mãos do garoto entre as suas, elevando seu cosmo e fazendo as feridas desaparecerem.

Aiolia lembrou-se de uma coisa que seu irmão havia dito há muito tempo, sobre o cavaleiro do primeiro templo ser o responsável pelo reparo das armaduras sagradas, um cavaleiro muito poderoso, treinado pelo próprio mestre do santuário.

"Você é o ferreiro das armaduras?" – perguntou de certa forma aterrorizado, por saber que as armaduras eram consertadas utilizando o sangue dos cavaleiros que as portavam.

"Sim, e não me olhe assim. Muito do que você já deve ter ouvido sobre mim é mentira. Não se deve acreditar em tudo o que se ouve." – respondeu Mu, sorrindo novamente para ele.

"Mas, dizem que você precisa do sangue dos cavaleiros para reparar os trajes..." – perguntou olhando novamente a urna.

"Não estamos aqui para falar de mim, hoje. Depois eu te conto um pouco mais. Mas por hora quero saber sobre você. Seu mestre foi seu irmão Aioros, certo?".

Mu chamou seu irmão pelo nome, não se referiu à ele como traidor, como todos os demais faziam.

"Sim..."

"E até que ponto ele te treinou?"

"Como assim?"

"Ele iniciou treinos de controle da energia cósmica com você, ou somente treinamentos físicos?"

"Condicionamento físico e um pouco sobre a filosofia de operação do cosmo. Ele disse que eu era muito pequeno para aprender a manipular a energia."

"Sei... quantos anos você tem?"

"Nove" – respondeu ainda abobalhado de ver que as feridas em suas mãos sumiram com o mero toque do cavaleiro.

"Então já está mais do que na hora de aprender. Mas já vou avisar que sou exigente e rigoroso com meus alunos, e que o treino para ser um cavaleiro de ouro é muito mais árduo do que os treinos para as fileiras de prata ou de bronze, que são os aprendizes que ficam nas arenas. Ainda sim que ser tornar um cavaleiro de ouro?"

"Sim..." – respondeu com o brilho mais cristalino nos olhos. Aquela inocência deixava Mu encantado. Aiolia seria um grande cavaleiro de ouro.

"Bom. Primeiro, comece por não aparecer mais nas arenas de treinamento. Lá não é o seu lugar. Você vai ser um cavaleiro de ouro e nós não treinamos junto com os demais. Daqui há algum tempo você entenderá a razão. Segundo, deixará esta casa e virá comigo para os doze templos sagrados onde você será treinado. Terceiro, como serei seu mestre, eu decido o que, como e quando você fará suas atividades, mas sinta-se a vontade para me fazer perguntas quando julgar necessário. Entendeu?"

"Sim." – Aiolia assentia, pronto para o início de sua nova vida. – "Posso fazer uma pergunta?" – Questionou acanhado, mas a permissão concedida por Mu para que ele prosseguisse deram-lhe mais coragem.

"O Senhor foi mesmo treinado pelo Grande Mestre?"

Mu sabia que aquela pergunta viria. Todos que o conheciam tinham, sempre, que questionar coisas sobre o Grande Mestre. Já não se sentia a vontade em respondê-las quando o mestre era Shion, agora então...

"Sim, eu fui treinado por ele. Não me entenda mal, pequeno Aiolia, mas eu não costumava responder questões sobre o Meu Mestre. Além do mais, agora ele não é mais o Meu Mestre, e sim, o Mestre de todos os cavaleiros, por isso eu não posso ficar dizendo coisas que eu sei sobre ele. É como se ele fosse uma pessoa diferente agora. Entendeu?". – Estranhamente não tinha como explicar tudo o que se passava no momento, mas aquela constatação traduzia perfeitamente a verdade. Aquele não era mais o seu mestre, era outra pessoa.

Aiolia pegou algumas coisas e seguiu com o cavaleiro de Áries para os doze templos, onde iniciaria seu treinamento.

CONTINUA ...

Inicialmente era para ser uma one shot, mas foi ficando maior do que eu imaginava, e optei por dividir em 2 ou, no máximo, 3 capítulos.


	2. Mestre

No capítulo anterior: Mu contraria o último desejo de Shion e retorna ao Santuário determinado a treinar Aiolia para que este

Depois de um tempão sem atualizar absolutamente nenhuma das minhas fics, eu tive um lapso de inspiração e consegui terminar o segundo capítulo desta. As outras eu ainda fico devendo.

Só uma coisa, alterei algumas passagens do primeiro capítulo para incluir no final algumas cenas que dão link para este capítulo. Nada de muito importante... eu acho.

Os meses foram passando, enquanto Aiolia treinava com Mu diariamente. Havia dias em que odiava o mestre que recebera apara treiná-o. Mu era muito forte e por mais que tentasse jamais o atingia; sequer despenteava os cabelos dele, mas Mu, por mais rigoroso que fosse era um mestre amável, sempre disposto a conversar, esclarecer-lhe dúvidas. Por vezes desconfiava que Mu pudesse ser mais velho do que aparentava, em razão de seu enorme conhecimento sobre a operação do cosmo, do uso dos sentidos e sua elevação até o sétimo, além de conhecimentos sobre história, geografia, mitologia, línguas...jamais poderia ser tão perfeito quanto Mu.

Agora chovia torrencialmente há três dias inteiros, muito provavelmente por causa do calor do verão. Aiolia estava sentado frente à um dos pilares do templo observando as espessas gotas d'água caírem sobre as pedras brancas das escadarias da casa de Áries. Há quanto tempo vivia com Mu naquele templo? Um ano, seis meses, e dez dias. Quanto tédio era necessário para que fizesse essa conta?

Sentia falta de ter alguém com quem conversar naqueles dias chuvosos. Mu estava em um estágio profundo de meditação desde o dia anterior e nem os estouros dos trovões que ecoavam pelo mármore e as pedras do templo pareciam abalar sua concentração. Gostava de conversar com seu Mestre que apesar de ser mais velho alguns anos, mais experiente e infinitamente mais forte do que ele o tratava com respeito e sempre estava disposto a ter longas conversas sobre qualquer coisa.

Mas confessava que não gostava quando Mu o questionava sobre Aiolos, não gostava de falar sobre o traidor. Ainda que estivesse treinando para ser um cavaleiro de ouro os outros aspirantes ainda o tratavam como se o traidor fosse ele também. Em especial Shaka, o indiano futuro cavaleiro de virgem. Não que ele o ofendesse abertamente como Shura e Máscara da Morte, mas pelo fato de ele ignorar sua existência completamente, como se ele fosse bom demais para conviverem.

Kamus era um mistério. Ele e Mu passavam horas conversando e ainda assim não pareciam sequer próximos. Independente de seu poder voltado para o domínio do gelo Kamus em si era uma pessoa muito fria. Vez ou outra via que ele o observava. Tratava-o com quase o mesmo respeito que Mu, mas não se aproximava.

Talvez Kamus fosse mesmo muito tímido, porque sempre que o aspirante a cavaleiro de escorpião - Miro, aparecia com alguma nova gracinha – e o alvo dela era sempre o francês – aquário costumava ficar roxo de vergonha por alguns segundos e em seguida tinha algumas raras explosões de fúria que faziam capricórnio e câncer rirem por horas.

Mas Máscara da morte também tinha seu aprendiz levado... Afrodite. Em princípio pensou que ele era uma garota, mas não era... criatura estranha. Tanto este quanto Miro pareciam simpáticos. Mas ultimamente só Miro falava com ele, muito pela influência de Kamus que não se incomodava com sua presença. Afrodite foi 'recrutado' por Shura e Máscara da Morte.

Mais estranho ainda era que Afrodite parecia ter um medo terrível do cavaleiro de Áries e nem o conhecia. Mas Aiolia sabia bem a razão... O Grande Mestre dos cavaleiros era um homem imponente e por vezes assustador, e Mu foi treinado diretamente por ele, então deviam ser parecidos. Outra coisa era o fato de Mu ser o ferreiro das armaduras sagradas e toda a coisa de precisar do sangue dos cavaleiros... isso era certamente o que mais mexia com a imaginação das pessoas que não sabiam exatamente como era efetuado o conserto das armaduras.

Voltou os olhos na direção do ariano. Nada. Nem uma alteração que indicasse que seu transe estava próximo do fim. Não havia se movido nem um centímetro. Era chato suportar os longos dias em que Mu permanecia meditando, mas de certa forma era reconfortante observá-lo enquanto ele fazia isso, sentar-se perto dele nesses momentos. Era possível sentir a aura de paz que envolvia o ambiente.

Sentou-se à frente da figura imóvel, observando como as cores vivas das roupas, em especial o vermelho, ficavam mais vivos e brilhantes enquanto o cosmo do cavaleiro irradiava. Os cabelos balançavam toda vez que uma forte corrente de ar adentrava o templo, trazendo consigo gotículas de chuva.

Aiolia já vira Shaka meditando e achou engraçado o ruído que ele fazia, mas Mu não fazia som algum, sequer conseguia ouvir sua respiração e isso começou a preocupá-lo.

Estendeu o braço para tocar-lhe o rosto.

"Não faça isso!" – escutou a voz de Kamus preencher o ambiente. – "Você não sabe o que pode acontecer". – Aiolia virou-se e viu que Kamus vinha acompanhado de Shura. Os dois pareciam a sombra um do outro.

"Você é mesmo muito imprudente!" – ralhou Shura. – "Não sabe que não se deve atrapalhar os cavaleiros que tem o costume de meditar, moleque?"

"Acho que seus gritos atrapalham mais, Shura." – comentava Kamus em razão da altura com que o outro falava.

Aiolia se encolhia ao lado do mestre ao ver o olhar assassino que Shura lançou para Kamus.

"Agora você também defende o aprendiz dele? Esse traidorzinho?" – disse apontando o dedo para o jovem. – "Sabia que você tinha se aliado ao Áries! Passam tempo demais juntos. Sabem os Deuses o que vocês tem e mente!"

"Com ciúmes?" – Aiolia nunca tinha visto Kamus desafiar Shura, ainda mais com uma ironia. Ninguém nem sabia que ele tinha senso de humor!

"Cala a boca!" – gritou.

"Não grite! Você não está no seu templo. Devia respeitar os salões de outro cavaleiro, ainda mais na presença dele!" – Disse apontando para Mu, que não havia se mexido.

"Ele nem sabe que estamos aqui! Olha só! Por mais trovões que ecoem e não importa o quanto eu grite ele nem se mexe!" – Shura falava alto, desafiando o aquariano e seus modos corteses.

"Ele está assim há dois dias." – Aiolia disse, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

"E vai ficar assim por mais uma semana se ele julgar necessário. Assim como alguns outros cavaleiros Mu conserva os costumes do oriente. Não é comum que você veja um cavaleiro ocidental meditando. Ele está num momento de grande concentração, e a energia dele está concentrada e você não devia atrapalhar. Mas não se preocupe, se ele sentir que há algum perigo ele saberá se defender, mesmo meditando."

"Bobagem!" – disse Shura fazendo com que Kamus revirasse os olhos pela enésima vez naquele dia. A ignorância dele parecia não encontrar limites.

"Por que estão aqui?" – Perguntou Aiolia. Aquele era o templo de seu Mestre e até onde sabia outros cavaleiros não tinham permissão de permanecerem em outros templos a não ser que lhes fosse dada permissão. Mas aquela pergunta enfureceu Shura.

"Ora, seu moleque... quem você pensa que é? Este não é seu templo, e nem nunca será, e de dependesse de mim NENHUM deles JAMAIS seria defendido por você! Pirralho!" – dizia enquanto avançava contra o garoto.

Para sua surpresa chocou-se com força contra uma barreira invisível que o impedia de avançar, recebendo de volta a força que ele havia projetado no movimento. Aquilo era uma resposta. Mu estava alerta.

Kamus sentiu um frio desconfortável percorrer sua espinha ao notar que a energia que brilhava em torno do cavaleiro ficava mais intensa. Aquilo era uma ordem expressa para que saíssem do templo.

"Chega Shura, vamos embora, agora!" - ordenou Kamus.

"Precisamos pedir permissão para passar. Eu não vou pedir para esse pirralho!" – Como que em resposta a barreira diante de Shura brilhou, revelando um corredor que os conduzia para a saída da casa de Áries.

"Acho que ele já nos respondeu. Vamos andando." – disse o aquariano rumando para a saída.

_Mu estava novamente naquele estranho plano para o qual suas meditações o levavam, onde não se tinha noção de tempo ou espaço. Seus pensamentos flutuavam. Buscava entrar em contato com o Mestre Ancião sem ter de deixar o santuário. O cavaleiro de libra era o mais velho e mais sábio de todos os cavaleiros e precisava desesperadamente de seus conselhos._

_Libra também era o melhor amigo e a pessoa mais próxima de seu falecido mestre, Shion._

_Dohko sabia das ordens que Shion lhe dera, e logo, sabia que ele as estava desobedecendo. Libra o encontrou primeiro._

"_Sabe que desobedeceu ao último desejo de seu mestre Shion, não é, Mu." – dizia Dohko, o mestre ancião e cavaleiro de libra, sempre com os olhos voltados para algum ponto longínquo do horizonte, onde jamais deixou de observar, além das cachoeiras de Rozan._

"_Sim, eu sei." – respondeu um tanto quanto envergonhado por sua atitude. "Não sei ao certo o que fiz, mas me pareceu a coisa mais sensata e correta. Perdão."_

"_Não deve pedir perdão a mim, e sim ao seu mestre. Mas sei que ele não te culpa pelo que fez, e nem consideraria uma afronta às ordens dele a sua atitude, Mu. Você está certo. Aiolia é tão honrado quanto o irmão, e será um grande guerreiro de Athena. Mas me diga Mu, o que o fez decidir seguir este caminho."_

"_Há tempos penso nas palavras de Shion, Mestre, e sempre quando ele me dizia para saber a hora certa de voltar. Naquele dia em que eu decidi que retornaria ao Santuário, me lembrei dele e da promessa que tinha feito a Aiolos..." – Mu parou por instantes, pensando em tudo o que havia contribuído para essa decisão._

"_Não deve se tortura por isso, Mu. Shion lhe deu arbítrio para decidir o melhor momento, e talvez este não seja somente quando Athena estiver de fato no santuário. Muitas lutas ocorrerão para que a Deusa retome o lugar que lhe pertence." – Dohko era sábio. Era como se pudesse ver o futuro, assim como Shion._

"_Eu achei melhor que Aiolia fosse treinado para ser um servo de Athena, para auxiliá-la no retorno aos templos, mas não penso estar sendo bem sucedido nisso, Mestre. A todo momento tenho que fingir que o farsante que ocupa o posto de Grande Mestre é a mais santa e pura das criaturas e temo que isto esteja se fixando na mente de Aiolia, e penso se ele terá coragem de questionar a honestidade do Líder quando chegar a hora, ou se acomodará como aconteceu quanto as afirmações de que o irmão dele traiu Athena." – Libra podia notar a preocupação na voz de áries. _

"_Eu também me preocupo com isso Mu, mas não há outra opção a não ser confiar no discernimento do jovem Leão. Acalme-se. Não há muito que você possa fazer para limpar a imagem de Aiolos na visão de Aiolia. Sei que algum dia ele verá a verdade por si mesmo, apenas trate de prepará-lo para que, quando chegar o momento da revelação ele possa reconhecê-la. Ho, ho." – Libra sabia como acalmar seu ânimo inquieto. Isso não diminuía suas preocupações, mas saber que um dia a verdade faria com que Aiolia se tornasse um completo servo de Athena o fazia sentir melhor._

"_Não se torture, Mu. Apesar de ser sábio, ponderado e cauteloso você ainda é jovem demais. Ainda tem muito o que aprender. Shion se orgulhava de você." – Disse Dhoko, vendo o outro que parecia diminuir consumido na tristeza de ouvir falar de seu mestre._

"_Então por que ele partiu sem me dizer nada?" – perguntava Mu, em meio às lágrimas. Shion se fora sem nem ao menos se despedir dele._

"_O que teria feito se soubesse o que ia acontecer?" _

"_Não sei..." – respondeu sincero._

"_Este era o medo de Shion, Mu. Nas visões que ele teve, tudo tinha rumo certo depois que acontecesse, então era assim que devia ser. Se você soubesse talvez lutasse contra o farsante, ou as coisas tomasse um rumo mais nebuloso que ele não conseguia desvendar. Shion, como Grande Mestre, tomou uma decisão prudente ao não trocar o certo pelo duvidoso. A segurança de Athena era a prioridade maior. Ho, oh."_

_Parecia que libra havia he dito tudo o que precisava ouvir. Mu voltou os olhos para figura do cavaleiro de libra, agradecendo por suas palavras._

"_Mu, me diga mais uma coisa... quanto tempo pretende ficar no santuário?"_

"_Não sei se posso sair de lá agora. Sinto que Shura, o cavaleiro de capricórnio, vigia o garoto o tempo todo e que meu tempo se esgota. Talvez mais dois anos. O tempo de completar o treinamento dele. Penso que antes disso o Grande Mestre não requisitará a armadura de áries."_

"_Também penso assim. Ele não tirará as armaduras dos templos enquanto não houver cavaleiros de ouro suficientes para não despertar curiosidades. Mas, Mu... se ele o fizer, não importa o que aconteça, não entregue a armadura de áries. Três armaduras correspondem a um quarto dos cavaleiros de ouro. Ele jamais levará seus propósitos adiante sem elas."_

"_Sim, Libra. Mais uma vez, obrigado."_

Finalmente o sol voltava a brilhar na Grécia depois de dias de chuva incessante. Shura, Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, Milo e Kamus estavam num átrio reservado aos treinos entre cavaleiros de ouro, local onde eles praticavam suas técnicas de combate com armas ou lutas físicas, apenas para manterem a forma.

Kamus tentava ensinar alguma coisa para o atrapalhado escorpião, mas este parecia não estar interessado. Era um bom aluno, dedicado, mas tinha seus momentos de pré-adolescente rebelde. Era por esta razão que Kamus passava tanto tempo conversando com Mu. Ele não tinha a menor idéia de como lidar com as peraltices de seu aprendiz. Odiava ficar naquele lugar sob o sol de rachar de Atenas. Preferia a refrigeração de seu templo, lugar que Milo odiava já que, por ser grego, gostava de lugares quentes. Odiava suar daquela maneira.

Shura e Máscara da Morte conversavam enquanto treinavam alguns golpes.

"Quero falar com você, Capricórnio!"

Kamus sentiu suar frio, o que de certa forma era reconfortante, ao ouvir a voz ríspida e autoritária de Mu exigindo uma conversa em particular com outro cavaleiro. Jamais imaginou que Mu, sempre tão calmo, educado e paciente pudesse ficar tão alterado.

A atenção de todos estava voltada para o cavaleiro. Era público que Áries não freqüentava aquele local a não ser em ocasiões extremas e que aquele não era seu comportamento 'normal'.

"Bom dia, Mu." – ironizou Shura.

"Só se for para você. Dispenso suas ironias." – disse Mu com os olhos fixos no cavaleiro de capricórnio.

"Ora, mas não são sempre você e Kamus que prezam pelos bons modos?" – respondeu em tom provocador. O que Shura não sabia era que Mu havia acordado com a veia ariana mais latente naquela manhã, e nessas ocasiões ele assumia todas as características de seu signo.

"Bons modos, Shura... Sim, Kamus e eu temos esse costume, diferente de outros cavaleiros. Agora quero saber que moral você tem para exigir que _eu _tenha bons modos quando _você _invade meu templo e o profana aos gritos; ofende meu aluno, o aponta como traidor e investe contra ele; e ainda me acusa de conspirar junto com o cavaleiro de aquário alguma coisa que só existe nessa sua cabeça doente, e tudo isso na MINHA PRESENÇA!" – Mu terminou a frase aos gritos. Ninguém nunca havia visto o ariano, sempre tão calmo e sereno despejando sua ira sobre outra pessoa, ainda mais um cavaleiro de ouro.

Até mesmo Máscara da Morte estava perplexo. Profanar o templo de outro cavaleiro era uma ofensa grave. Ofender o aprendiz de outro cavaleiro era uma ofensa média; mas acusar dois cavaleiros de conspiração... não havia perdão para isso!

"Mu, calma..." – o cavaleiro de câncer começava quando foi rispidamente interrompido.

"Não é com você, Câncer! Fique fora disso. Não há perdão para o que ele fez, e eu EXIJO um desagravo público na frente dos demais cavaleiros e do Grande Mestre. Você não tinha esse direito."

Agora sim o mundo ia acabar. Shura, o orgulhoso cavaleiro de capricórnio iria ter de pedir desculpas públicas na frente dos demais cavaleiros de ouro, de prata e de bronze por profanar o templo de Áries! E mais, na frente do Grande Mestre! Ele ia preferir morrer!

Kamus observava atenciosamente as reações de Shura. Nem mesmo o cavaleiro de Câncer se atrevia a defender suas atitudes.

"Você se aproveita porque o Grande Mestre foi o seu Mestre no treinamento. Fosse outro você não ia levar isso adiante..."

Mu olhou para o outro cavaleiro, perplexo. De onde ele tirava tanta bobeira? Mas ia ter troco.

"E você? Que se diz o cavaleiro mais fiel a Athena? Aquele que puniu o traidor... que é o servo mais honrado... e agora cria discórdia entre a guarda de elite da Deusa? Devia ter vergonha, Shura. Mal sabe o que faz."

"E você, que nem sabe por onde seu aprendiz anda? Ou vai dizer que você deixa que ele vá até as arenas quando não tem nada melhor para fazer? Vergonha é você Mu, que nem sequer consegue ter autoridade sobre seu aluno!"

"Achei que no dia em que o mestre me designou a função de ser o mestre do garoto ele deixou de ser problema seu. O que foi, está preocupado se ele está sendo treinado o suficiente? Acho que este é um desejo inconsciente seu de proteger o Aiolia para compensar a culpa que sente por ter matado o irmão dele!" – ironizou Mu, contendo o sorriso ao ver o rosto do outro ficar vermelho de raiva e as veias saltarem-lhe pela testa.

"Aiolos era um traidor de Athena!" – Gritou Shura, descontrolado.

"Diz algo que ninguém aqui saiba, Shura! E se bem me lembro quando o Grande Mestre me ordenou que treinasse o jovem ele expressamente reconheceu que o traidor era somente o ex-cavaleiro de sagitário, e que isso não devia se estender sobre o irmão mais novo. Agora me diga, Shura, o que o Grande Mestre, tão sábio e misericordioso dirá, se souber que você está indo contra as ordens dele?" – provocou Mu, mesmo sabendo que o farsante nada faria. Ele tinha que blefar e bem. Mas também sabia que o homem que ocupava o posto de grande mestre estava de mãos atadas quanto a isso. A sentença foi proferida na frente de quatro cavaleiros de ouro – Áries, aquário, câncer e capricórnio. Por hora não havia razão para se preocupar.

Shura estava irado. A petulância do cavaleiro de áries era muito maior do que ele imaginava. Quando buscou partir para a agressão contra Mu foi segurado por Câncer.

"Assim você só vai piorar as coisas. Ele está com razão, Shura. Se você o agredir pode até ser expulso da ordem dos cavaleiros de ouro. Você sabe que o Mestre e Athena não admitem lutas entre nós".

"Eu o vejo no salão do mestre, Shura. Até lá, espero que você não falte mais com respeito no templo de Áries." – Dizendo isso Mu deixou o átrio. Agora iria se entender com Aiolia.

Aiolia havia acordado e não conseguiu localizar Mu no templo. Pelo menos havia acabado o período de meditação. Olhou para o lado de fora. Nem uma nuvem no céu. O sol brilhava forte e ele decidiu que era dia de tirar o mofo acumulado pela umidade dos dias anteriores. Saiu do templo de Áries e desceu as escadas do santuário até próximo das arenas onde os demais aprendizes treinavam.

Estava observando de longe os treinos quando viu o futuro cavaleiro de virgem passar ao longe, ignorando todas as pessoas ao seu redor. Garoto estranho mantinha sempre seus olhos fechados. Diziam que era porque assim ele concentrava mais energia, mas que quando abria os olhos destruía tudo a sua volta pela liberação repentina do poder.

Correu na sua direção, mas também foi ignorado pelo jovenzinho. Shaka não parecia se importar com ninguém.

"Oi." – disse Aiolia, passando as mãos na frente dos olhos do outro para ver alguma reação, mas sem resultado. Isso pareceu irritar o outro garoto.

"Não sou cego!" – respondeu enquanto continuava caminhando para um local isolado do santuário, onde passava as tardes meditando.

"Então porque sempre anda com os olhos fechados?" – Perguntava Aiolia curioso, acompanhando o outro em sua caminhada.

"Porque é assim que eu me concentro".

Aiolia fazia um 'Uhm, Hum', como se entendesse realmente a resposta, mas continuava acompanhando o outro.

"Você vai meditar?" – perguntou tentando fazer parecer que isso não o importava.

"Como faço todos os dias." – Shaka era seco em suas respostas.

"Meu Mestre também faz isso, só que não todo dia."

Shaka nada respondeu, apenas seguiu seu caminho, pouco parecendo se importar se tinha companhia.

"Por que você não fala comigo ou com os outros aspirantes?"

Agora sim Shaka parecia se irritar de verdade. Bufou impaciente virando-se na direção do outro garoto.

"Por que não. Todos eles me perguntam isso, e a resposta é sempre esta. Eu não quero. Eu quero sentar sozinho e meditar para poder alcançar a iluminação..." – foi interrompido por uma piada infeliz de Aiolia:

"Para alcançar a iluminação basta pegar uma escada para rosquear a lâmpada!" – riu sozinho, mas parou ao perceber o que outro estava horrorizado com sua ignorância.

"... para que eu possa alcançar a iluminação, assim como Sidartha Gautama – O Buda."

"E por que você quer alcançar a iluminação?" – perguntou curioso. Mu nunca havia lhe dito as razões que o levavam a meditação.

"Você jamais compreenderia. É um ignorante."

"E você é um mau educado!" – respondeu Aiolia.

"E você é irmão de um traidor!"

Agora Aiolia estava realmente se sentindo ofendido e quando ia avançar sobre Shaka escutou a voz de seu mestre:

"Não se atreva!" – Dizia Mu um tanto quanto austero, caminhando na direção dos dois meninos.

"Senhor Mu." – cumprimentou Shaka, reverenciando o cavaleiro de Áries.

Aiolia também reverenciou o mestre enquanto apontava o dedo acusadoramente para Shaka: "Foi ele quem começou me chamando de ignorante."

"Ah é... e porque ele te chamou de ignorante?" – respondeu Mu, cruzando os braços na frente do peito esperando por uma resposta. Aiolia nada dizia, apenas fitava o chão, passando a ponta do pé de um lado para o outro, com as mãos atrás das costas.

"Estou esperando minha resposta, Aiolia." – olhava para o discípulo, mas sua atenção foi capturada por outro movimento. – "Shaka, volte aqui. Ainda não terminei com você também." – disse sem se voltar na direção do outro menino.

"Eu vou meditar..." – disse dando as costas para Mu.

"Não vai não. VOLTA AQUI JÁ!" – gritou com o garoto que voltou correndo, receoso pelo tom de voz usado pelo cavaleiro, que ainda estava esperando uma resposta a pergunta feita. – "Já que ele não vai me responder me diga você o que aconteceu aqui?" – e voltou-se para Shaka, que corava, com a cabeça baixa, mas atreveu-se a responder.

"Eu ia meditar nas ruínas, como faço todas as tardes, mas ele começou a me seguir e me fazer perguntas."

"Que tipo de perguntas?" – Mu sabia muito bem do que se tratava. Aiolia tinha uma curiosidade infinita sobre a meditação, mas das poucas vezes que tentou não conseguiu sentar por mais de cinco minutos.

"Me perguntou porque eu meditava todos os dias. Então eu disse que era para alcançar a iluminação, e ele caçoou de mim!" – Disse entre choramingos, apontando o dedo para o garoto ao lado.

"O que disse para ele Aiolia?"

"Nada... eu só disse que se ele queria alcançar a iluminação era só pegar a escada para trocar a lâmpada." – respondeu simplesmente. Fosse em outra ocasião e com outra pessoa Mu até teria achado graça naquilo, mas a verdade era que Shaka era uma criança muito séria e isolada, e que prezava muito seus hábitos.

"E eu chamei ele de ignorante!" – completou Shaka.

"Tá vendo Mestre! Ele começou!" – acusou Aiolia. Shaka se mantinha em silêncio.

"Não estou vendo nada, não senhor. Você começou tudo isso! Não devia desrespeitar os costumes dos outros desse jeito. Ainda mais com alguém com quem você não tem qualquer intimidade! Foi muita falta de educação o que você fez."

Shaka esboçava um sorriso, mas logo foi repreendido duramente.

"E você, Shaka. Não devia se desfazer das pessoas da forma como faz. Você não é melhor do que nenhum deles, e também erra. E se continuar com este comportamento nem que medite pelos próximos duzentos anos vai atingir a iluminação."

"Eu medito para dissipar as dúvidas da minha mente!" – respondeu orgulhoso.

"As dúvidas você dissipa quando passa a ter uma compreensão maior das coisas e da vida como um todo. E não quando se isola do mundo para não ter de pensar nelas, como você faz."

"Não faço isso." – respondeu o pequeno aspirante de cabelos loiros.

"Então me responda porque não convive com os demais aspirantes." – perguntou Mu, seco porém, calmo.

"Por que eles são ignorantes!" – respondia o pequeno. A verdade era que sempre estranhavam a razão dele ser loiro tendo nascido na índia, onde as pessoas têm como característica a pele morena e os cabelos negros muito lisos. A razão era uma só: seus pais eram ingleses, e ele nasceu na índia portanto, era um indiano por nascimento, não por descendência, mas até conseguir explicar os outros já não lhe davam mais atenção.

"Está vendo Shaka... você medita para não ter que pensar neles. Mas somente vai atingir a iluminação quando conseguir aceitar as diferenças e a conviver com as pessoas sem julgá-las."

"Não julgo ninguém!" – mentiu, com certa vergonha. Estava sendo rude com um cavaleiro de ouro. Até então ele era seu superior e um dos mestres.

"Quando eu cheguei aqui você tinha acabado de dizer que Aiolia era irmão do traidor. Você acha isso certo? Você acha que isso não é uma forma de julgamento, e das mais levianas?"

Shaka abaixou a cabeça.

"Shaka, te fiz uma pergunta!"

Shaka não sabia o que responder. Ouvindo o cavaleiro teve consciência de que se excedeu no seu direito de retrucar as ofensas. Por fim disse: "Desculpe, senhor."

"Sabe Shaka, quando eu faço perguntas normalmente espero respostas. Você não me respondeu se acha certo acusar pelos atos do irmão dele." – Questionou Mu, já de forma doce, esperando a resposta do menor. Aiolia permanecia calado ao seu lado, olhando o chão. Mu estava uma fera com ele e ainda tinha a impressão de que aquela conversa iria muito longe.

"Não, não está certo." – respondeu Shaka. Mu ainda não estava satisfeito, e fez com que os dois se desculpassem um com o outro, o que Shaka fez, de certa forma a contra gosto. Era pequeno mas seu orgulho já dava mostras do quão grande seria.

"Já é um bom começo. Vamos embora." – disse para Aiolia que o acompanhou calado de volta até o templo.

Mu caminhava em silencia, sequer olhando para o lado para ver o garoto ainda o acompanhava. Estava satisfeito como progresso do aluno. Aiolia era um excelente discípulo, mas deveras levado às vezes e agora estava ficando rebelde e quando o assunto era o finado Aiolos ficava intratável e não lhe dava mais ouvidos.

Mu apressava o treinamento dizendo que ele devia estar pronto juntamente com os outros aspirantes, e que como havia ficado tempos sem quem o treinasse estava atrasado, mas a verdade era outra. Mu não poderia ficar muito tempo no santuário. Algo lhe dizia que seu tempo estava se esgotando e que logo o mestre tentaria se livrar dele.

As palavras de Shura, acusando-o de conspirar juntamente com o cavaleiro de aquário não calavam em sua memória.

A única vantagem que tinha naquele momento era que ele era o responsável pelo reparo das armaduras, mas sabia que logo o mestre reclamaria do fato de a armadura de Áries não ter retornado para o salão dourado do santuário. Ele não poderia entregar a armadura. Sem a armadura de sagitário, que havia sido levada por Aiolos, a de libra que estava na china e a de áries que permanecia em seu poder o mestre jamais conseguiria o domínio total sobre a confraria de cavaleiros de ouro, faltaria um quarto dos cavaleiros e sem a armadura no santuário ele não poderia nomear novos defensores.

Não podia mais contar com a sorte. Aiolia tinha que estar pronto junto com os demais aspirantes a cavaleiros.

CONTINUA

Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews que me mandaram.

Semana que vem o último capítulo.


	3. A armadura de Leão

Bom, como eu havia prometido aqui está a última parte da fic

Bom, como eu havia prometido aqui está a última parte da fic. Essa história martelava meu cérebro há mais de um ano, então resolvi publicar.

Muitos já devem ter percebido que as atitudes de Mu aqui não se parecem em nada com o mostrado no mangá e no anime, mas eu quis mostrar um áries diferente, que ainda estava amadurecendo suas habilidades como mestre e os erros que ele pode ter cometido com Aiolia.

Para quem leu, gostando ou não, e ainda que não tenha deixado um comentário, muito obrigada.

Nota: partes em _itálico_ lembrança do personagem.

&

Mais dois anos e meio haviam se passado. Aiolia estava terminando de completar seu treinamento e já se considerava pronto para disputar a armadura de leão. Como era feita esta disputa ainda era um mistério que Mu não lhe revelava.

Quase todos os dias ele se dirigia até as arenas no meio da tarde para observar o treinamento de outros aspirantes a cavaleiros, mesmo sabendo da proibição expressa de Mu.

O cavaleiro de áries havia sido um bom mestre, ensinado-o a manipular o cosmo com habilidade e evitando excessos inúteis, ensinou-o a filosofia por trás da manipulação da energia, além de coisas que toda criança 'normal' deveria aprender como: história, ciências, geografia, matemática...

É bem verdade que Mu o havia ensinado algumas técnicas de combate e lutas, mas nunca o deixou lutar contra outro aprendiz. Miro, aspirante a cavaleiro de escorpião, dizia que Kamus também não permitia que ele fizesse isso, mas nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente a razão. Aiolia se lembrava de que toda vez que tentava por em prática alguma coisa era severamente repreendido por Mu.

Apesar de ser seu Mestre, Mu ainda era um grande mistério para ele. Não sabia nada sobre sua vida antes de ser cavaleiro além do fato que ele foi treinado pelo próprio homem que hoje era o Grande Mestre dos cavaleiros de Athena. Percebia que este era um assunto que Mu evitava, como se não gostasse de falar sobre seu mestre. Talvez fosse porque ele era rigoroso em excesso e isso explicaria a razão de Mu ser tão disciplinado.

Mu também nunca havia lhe mostrado suas técnicas mais efetivas, lembrava-se apenas da barreira invisível que ele podia criar, mas suas técnicas de ataque eram um mistério.

Treinava dia após dia as técnicas de ataque e defesa que Mu havia lhe ensinado e estava ficando muito bom em controlar as explosões de sua energia. Mas ainda faltava uma coisa: o sétimo sentido. Por muitas vezes chegou a atingir aquele que era dito como o sentido supremo que todo cavaleiro de ouro deve ter, equiparando por alguns instantes seu poder ao de Mu, mas em seguida era miseravelmente derrotado por seu mestre.

Estava cheio disso. Não podia ser como Mu. Ele não era igual a ninguém. Sua natureza era intempestiva e agitada, o que contrastava com a calma e serenidade de seu mestre. Teria sido melhor se seu mestre fosse uma pessoa mais... explosiva? Talvez não.

Aiolia sabia reconhecer que seu mestre usava de muita paciência com ele. Era bem verdade que vez ou outra Mu lhe atirava um olhar atravessado, e essa ferocidade repentina o intimidava. Sabia que havia cruzado o limite e que seria punido por isso. Mu nunca deixou nenhum ato de desobediência passar impunemente.

Estava perdido em pensamentos sentado nas escadarias das arenas e quando percebeu algo encobria o sol. Somente quando notou que todos os aprendizes da arena faziam uma reverência em sua direção foi que decidiu olhar o que bloqueava os raios na sua direção. Ficou espantado quando percebeu a presença de seu mestre. Antes que pudesse levantar ou explicar o que fazia lá, Mu disse:

"O que te disse sobre as arenas?" – perguntou com descaso.

"Que aqui não é o meu lugar." – respondeu Aiolia, baixando a cabeça. O som dos treinos era substituído pelo mais completo silêncio. Estava óbvio para todos ali presentes que o jovem estava levando uma bronca do cavaleiro do primeiro templo. Ninguém ousava se mexer. Os cavaleiros de ouro impunham um respeito enorme nos demais, e sua presença era sempre intimidadora, ainda que não houvesse qualquer razão para receio.

"E o que faz aqui?" – Mau sinal. Quando Mu começava com perguntas curtas era porque estava muito chateado. Não era para menos. Há mais de dois anos ele sempre ordenava que Aiolia parasse de freqüentar as arenas, mas o inquieto aluno o desobedecia. Ainda que fosse punido depois, voltava a repetir a desobediência semanas mais tarde.

"Só observando os treinos, Mestre."

"Com que finalidade?" – dizia Mu, sem voltar os olhos na direção dele, como se buscasse nas arenas o que tanto atraía a atenção do jovem aspirante.

"Como?"

"Responda."

"Observando possíveis oponentes." – respondeu. Isso também era verdade, mas também gostava de observar uma certa aspirante a amazona de cabelos ruivos. Ainda não sabia o nome dela.

"Já pro templo." – ordenou Mu, iniciando o caminho de volta para as doze casas.

&

Aiolia entrava enfurecido na casa de áries atrás de seu mestre. Nunca Mu chamara sua atenção na frente de outras pessoas. Tudo era sempre feito em particular, mas desta vez todos que estavam nas arenas viram que ele foi repreendido.

"Por que fez isso?" – perguntou, observando que seu mestre ainda lhe dava as costas e sequer respondia sua perguntas. – "Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Mu!" – provocou.

Mu ainda permanecia em silêncio, de costas para ele, dando atenção a uma armadura de ouro. O traje de peixes estava no primeiro templo para reparos, e isso só significava uma coisa, que Afrodite e outro eventual aspirante iriam fazer o teste logo.

"Mu estou falando com você!" – gritou e avançou contra o cavaleiro, que num golpe rápido o dominou como se ele ainda fosse uma criança. Odiava se sentir impotente desse jeito. Mu o largou depois de alguns segundos, fazendo pouco caso de sua atitude.

"Você não fala assim comigo. O Mestre aqui sou eu." – disse ele, voltando a atenção para a armadura que resplandecia em contato com os raios de sol do fim da tarde. Mu a inspecionava minuciosamente a procura de falhas ou imperfeições. Os olhos perspicazes analisando cada milímetro.

"Então me responda, por que chamou minha atenção na frente de todos nas arenas?" – questionou com sua raiva duplicada. Não estava recebendo a menor atenção de seu Mestre. Ele nunca chamara sua atenção em público nem lhe fora indiferente, mas percebeu-se enciumado contra o 'pedaço de lata' ao qual áries dedicava tanta devoção.

"Você não gostou?" – perguntou Mu, no mesmo tom insosso de sempre, sem se voltar.

"Claro que não! O que vão pensar de mim agora?" – esfregava as mãos nos cabelos tentando conter a raiva.

"Desde quando você se importa com o que pensam de você?" – Mu sorriu.

"Desde sempre!" – Sempre se importou com o que os outros pensavam, em como as outras pessoas o viam, o que sentiam por ele e sempre tentava mudar para se adequar aos desejos dos outros. Nunca soube o que Mu esperava dele, além de que se tornasse cavaleiro.

"Isso é mau." – Mu sabia que tudo isso era por causa da 'traição' cometida por Aiolos. Aiolia sempre se preocupou em mostrar para todos que era cem por cento diferente de seu irmão.

"Aonde quer chegar?"

"A lugar nenhum. Só quero saber por que você acha que tem o direito de desobedecer minhas ordens e continuar indo até as arenas, quando eu te proibi expressamente; mas não acha que eu tenho o direito de te punir por isso?" – Mu mudava de assunto. Aiolia tinha que descobrir o que queria de si mesmo, então iria fazê-lo pensar.

"Agora todos acham que eu ainda sou um pirralho que obedece suas ordens."

"E não é? Quando foi que você deixou de ser? Deixa eu te explicar uma coisa, moleque, qualquer um naquela arena daria um braço para estar no seu lugar!" – Mu não gostava de usar este tipo de tática, mas o fato era que Aiolia tinha que amadurecer depressa. Não lhe restava muito tempo para torná-lo cavaleiro. Em breve teria de deixar o santuário novamente.

"Você não podia ter me repreendido lá!" – Respondeu Aiolia muito agitado. Havia sido envergonhado diante dos demais aspirantes e ainda não conseguia entender a razão disso tudo.

"E você não podia dar o direito de Shura me dizer que eu não tenho autoridade sobre você. Acho que isso nos empata." – Mu respondia as questões sempre com o mesmo inexpressivo e monótono tom de voz. Era difícil definir se ele estava com raiva, se era indiferente... por que ele simplesmente não ralhava de uma vez?

Aiolia não sabia bem o que dizer. Que estava errado era público e notório, que Mu estava danado da vida com ele, também.

"Mu, em breve eu vou ser um cavaleiro de ouro. Isso acaba com a minha moral!"

"Aiolia, eu _JÁ SOU _um cavaleiro de ouro e é você quem acaba com a minha moral. E quanto a você, já não é mais uma criança para ser tão inconseqüente. Não tenho certeza de que será um cavaleiro de ouro um dia."

"Isso é culpa sua... porque não me deixa treinar com outros aspirantes?"

"Que aspirantes?"

"Os outros que vão disputar a armadura de ouro de leão comigo! Quem mais?"

"Quem falou em _disputa_?"

"Ora, como é que se ganha o direito de ser um cavaleiro? Em uma disputa!"

"Isso para as classes inferiores! Prata e bronze. Esses têm que reconhecer quem é o mais hábil e forte. Não há disputas entre cavaleiros de ouro. Se tivesse prestado atenção nas coisas que te ensinei anos atrás saberia."

"Você NUNCA me disse isso!" – Aiolia parecia decepcionado. Treinara tanto e jamais poria em prática o que aprendeu?

"Disse sim, mas você não percebeu!" – respondeu Mu, enquanto recolocava a armadura de peixes novamente dentro da urna.

"Claro que não disse."

"Disse sim, e vou provar:" – falou revirando os olhos. Começava a pensar que não tinha sido um mestre tão bom assim e isso o deixava decepcionado consigo mesmo. - "O que eu disse a você sobre o poder dos cavaleiros de ouro que os diferencia dos demais?"

"O poder é maior por causa do domínio do sétimo sentido, que os outros cavaleiros desconhecem." – respondeu a lição de forma decorada. Há anos lutava com essa coisa de sétimo sentido e havia decorado as exatas palavras do mestre, ainda que não fizesse qualquer sentido para ele.

"E em relação aos cavaleiros de outro entre si, há diferença de poder?"

"Não. Você me disse que todos se equivalem em poder. Não tem um mais forte que outro."

"E se lembra do que te disse sobre o que acontece se dois cavaleiros de ouro lutam entre si?" – Estava começando a ficar chato repetir o mesmo discurso toda vez que tinha que demover as idéias de combate da cabeça do aluno.

"Há um combate de mil dias, mas não há vencedor; ou então eles destroem um ao outro." – novamente uma resposta decorada.

"Então, por que razões você acha que haveria uma disputa por uma armadura de ouro, se não há diferença entre as forças? Ou você achou que fariam uma luta covarde entre cavaleiros de ouro contra os de prata ou bronze? Isso mancharia nossa honra."

Aiolia finalmente entendia onde Mu queria chegar. Cavaleiros de ouro não lutavam entre si, não havia mais de um aspirante para cada armadura de ouro. Por isso a seleção era tão rigorosa e os treinos tão árduos. Era por isso que não via outros aspirantes treinando.

"Viu o que eu te disse? Você não presta muita atenção em detalhes. É isso o que diferencia num combate. Detalhes. Lembre-se sempre disso."

"Então... como eu vou merecer uma armadura de ouro?"

"Se você for digno dela, não se preocupe."

"Como assim?"

"Não é você que obtém a armadura. É ela quem decide se aceita ou não você. Novamente: lembra-se que te disse que os trajes sagrados são criaturas vivas, e que tem vontade própria?"

"Sim. Mas como vou saber se ela vai me aceitar?"

"Não saberá até chegar a hora. Mas você reúne tudo o que é necessário para ser um cavaleiro. Não é somente sua força que conta. É o domínio da técnica, sabedoria, honestidade, lealdade, humildade que compõem um cavaleiro. Mas para que possa fazer o teste, tem que dominar o sétimo sentido. Antes disso não posso permitir que o faça."

"Mas eu já alcancei o sétimo sentido por alguns instantes."

"Não é o bastante! Tem que ter o domínio pleno dele. _Eu _decido quando você fará o teste. Você tem uma semana." – Dizendo isso Mu pegou a urna da aradura de peixes de dirigiu-se para a saída do templo.

"Como?! Uma semana?! Mu, aonde você vai?"

"Hoje, dois novos cavaleiros de ouro serão nomeados pelo Grande Mestre. Eu devo estar presente, e levar a armadura de peixes restaurada."

"Quem são?"

"Shaka para a armadura de Virgem e Afrodite para a armadura de Peixes. Agora só faltam leão e escorpião. Sagitário ainda não tem aspirante. Miro fará o teste na semana que vem, e você junto com ele. Não me decepcione."

&

Desde a noite em que Mu havia lhe dito que faria o teste uma semana havia se passado. Aiolia treinava exaustivamente dia e noite, buscando sempre fortalecer sua concentração e elevar o cosmo até o que parecia ser o infinito. Aos poucos foi alcançando o sétimo sentido e agora suas manifestações eram prolongadas. Mu tinha razão quando dizia que o sétimo era a junção em perfeita harmonia dos demais 6 sentidos. Era um estado pleno, que o tornava capaz de qualquer coisa. Como seu mestre havia mencionado, por mais que treinasse não se sentia cansado, provavelmente pelo domínio da técnica que lhe permitia movimentos na velocidade da luz como se os fizesse normalmente sem esforço algum.

Era isso que tornava os doze cavaleiros de ouro os mais fortes defensores de Athena, e dignos de ocupar o posto mais próximo da Deusa.

Mas também foi a semana mais rápida de sua vida. Antes Mu não tivesse lhe dito nada. Até o sono o havia abandonado naqueles dias em razão da concentração e da tensão. Seu mestre pouco dava as caras no templo, e das poucas vezes que o fazia estava meditando e não era possível falar com ele. Aquilo tudo era um teste. Ele teve que relembrar todos os conhecimentos aprendidos para dominar o último sentido completamente. Queria, quase desesperadamente, que Mu se orgulhasse dele, e que todos no santuário o respeitassem. Secretamente também queria que Aiolos se orgulhasse dele. Isso era algo que ele matinha em segredo até de seu mestre.

Ainda não entendia como Aiolos poderia ter, de alguma forma, se prestado a trair o santuário, e abandonar tudo o que conquistou com todo seu esforço. Mu nunca se referia ao seu irmão como traidor e nem evitava pronunciar seu nome como faziam os demais cavaleiros. Quem sempre evitava falar sobre o assunto era ele mesmo, Aiolia. Isso parecia desapontar Mu, de alguma forma, mas este nunca lhe disse nada.

Recostou-se contra um dos pilares do primeiro templo. Amanhã seria o grande dia. O dia em que saberia se tanto treinamento árduo valeu de alguma coisa. Mu conversaria com ele mais tarde, para explicar como seria o 'procedimento'. Estava ansioso. Suas mãos suavam frio e sempre tinha uma sensação estranha no estômago que lhe acompanhava o tempo todo. Percebeu quando Shura adentrou o templo. Toda a tensão que reunia dos últimos dias reuniu-se uma só vez. Levantou-se, para sair, mas Shura foi mais rápido.

"Aonde vai?" – perguntou, ainda parado na entrada do templo.

Aiolia virou-se. Não queria conversa com ele. Shura nunca lhe dirigia a palavra a não ser que fosse para lhe ofender.

"Mestre Mu não está, e eu não queria falar com o Senhor, se fosse possível." – Respondeu. Há muito Mu já havia lhe dito que Shura deveria respeitá-lo como respeitava os demais aspirantes, e quando se tornasse cavaleiro deviam se tratar como iguais.

"Bem, tenho certeza que seu mestre lhe ensinou melhores maneiras do que estas, mas... Bom, eu só queria desejar boa sorte para você amanhã."

Aiolia o olhou surpreso. – "Por que isso?"

"Não é por que goste de você nem nada assim, que fique claro. Mas acontece que nunca um aspirante a cavaleiro de ouro foi renegado no teste. Mu e eu tivemos nossos problemas mas, ainda assim eu o respeito. Ele é um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros da guarda de Athena e ferreiro das armaduras, um posto muito nobre. Se você não for agraciado amanhã, significa que ele falhou como seu mestre, e se ele falhou isso também significa que o Grande Mestre não o tornou tão sábio quanto deveria ser, e isso manchará irremediavelmente a honra dos cavaleiros de ouro."

Shura estava, de forma muito sutil, buscando deixar o jovem mais nervoso do que nunca, para que ele falhasse no teste, por duas razões muito simples: primeiro porque achava uma afronta o irmão de um traidor se tornar um cavaleiro da elite do santuário; segundo, porque Mu iria pagar por tê-lo feito pedir desculpas publicamente à ele e seu aluno desprezível anos atrás; por tê-lo humilhado. Mu ser apontado por incompetente seria a melhor de todas as revanches. Ainda tinha seu orgulho ferido irremediavelmente pelo cavaleiro de áries, e isso jamais mudaria. Agora faria Mu pagar por isso.

"Obrigado." – Aiolia respondia desconfiado com a cara de pouco caso que Shura fazia, antes que lhe concedesse passagem pelo templo.

"Não me agradeça. Passe no teste." – dizendo isso saiu da casa de áries.

&

Mu retornava ao primeiro templo no meio da noite, com ares de preocupação. Sabia que seu tempo no santuário havia se esgotado e que com o fim das nomeações de cavaleiros de ouro, muito provavelmente o mestre requisitaria o retorno da armadura de áries ao grande salão do templo de Athena, e isso ele não podia permitir. Na noite seguinte teria de deixar o santuário e recolher-se a Jamiel novamente.

Podia sentir algo estranho acontecendo.

_Naquela tarde havia ido ao salão dourado para verificar o estado das armaduras de Escorpião e Leão. Nenhuma das duas necessitava de qualquer reparo. Reluziam como novas. Provavelmente foram os últimos trabalhos de Shion. Foi quando aquela estranha sensação começou a perseguí-lo. _

_Podia perceber uma mudança sutil no cosmo do homem que ocupava o lugar de grande mestre. Olhou para a enorme porta que mantinha sempre fechado o salão do Patriarca. Algo acontecia ali. Não era uma sensação de todo desagradável, mas deixava o cavaleiro de áries deveras inseguro._

_Sempre percebeu que a energia que acompanhava o Grande Mestre era agressiva e de certa forma maldosa. O cosmo que emanava daquele salão, naquele momento era idêntico na essência, mas era calmo e pacífico, como se fosse outra pessoa que estivesse ali. Quase lembrava a energia de Shion._

_Aquilo era muito estranho. Parecia que podia mudar de uma hora para outra. Essa calmaria deixava o ariano atento. Há anos ninguém via o rosto do Grande Mestre, nem mesmo Mu, que foi seu discípulo direto. Ele bem sabia a razão disso. Sempre que o importunavam demais ele alegava que estaria em reunião com Athena... Mu sabia que Athena não estava mais no santuário desde a noite em que Aiolos 'os traiu'. _

_Bando de idiotas cegos... será que não percebiam que Athena ainda era um bebê? Ainda que fosse a encarnação de uma deusa ela estava fadada a algumas limitações dos mortais relativas ao seu crescimento e era exatamente por isso que os cavaleiros de ouro nunca deixavam os templos ainda que em tempos de paz?_

_Falando em cavaleiros de ouro lembrou-se de Saga, cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos. Desde pouco antes do incidente com Aiolos ele não era mais visto no santuário; jamais retornou para nenhuma das cerimônias de nomeação de outros cavaleiros; não ocupava o templo para o qual foi designado defensor e sua armadura permanecia no salão dourado. O que teria acontecido a ele? Nenhum dos outros cavaleiros e nem o próprio Grande Mestre o mencionavam._

_Tudo o que sabia era que ele havia desaparecido depois de trancar Kanon, seu irmão gêmeo, na prisão do Cabo Sounion, de onde este também desapareceu. Pensar nesses dois causava arrepios no cavaleiro de áries._

Enquanto atravessava o seu templopode perceber o silêncio que dominava o ambiente, mas também uma certa atmosfera angustiante. Vasculhou rapidamente todos os cantos até achar o que procurava: Aiolia

"O que foi?" – perguntou ainda distante, enquanto se aproximava do discípulo que estava recostado contra uma das pilastras. Observou-lhe os olhos o nariz vermelhos e levemente inchados, percebendo que ele buscava abafar os soluções. Sentou-se no chão ao seu lado.

Aiolia relatava a conversa que teve com Shura algum tempo antes. Mu quase não conseguia acreditar que depois de tantos anos Shura ainda pensasse em revanche por causa da apologia pública. Respirou fundo, enquanto esperava o sangue parar de ferver em suas veias. Fosse só por sua vontade talvez já tivesse subido ao templo de capricórnio em 'ensinado' Shura algumas coisinhas sobre a personalidade dos arianos irritados com golpes covardes, mas para o bem de Aiolia e dele mesmo, teve de se contentar em contar até dez milhões.

"Aquele miserável... " – por mais que tentasse conter, era demais. – "Não se preocupe com o que ele falou. Ele fez isso só porque não quer que você passe."

"Ele disse que se eu não passar, a culpa será sua, e que será uma vergonha para os cavaleiros de ouro e para você." – Aiolia realmente se preocupava com a imagem de seu mestre perante os outros cavaleiros. Na verdade se preocupava com Mu de maneira geral, da mesma forma que Mu se preocupava com ele. Havia desenvolvido laços muito estreitos nesse anos de convivência apesar de tudo.

"Mentira. Muitos não passaram até hoje, e isso não te nada a ver com os mestres. Nós apenas treinamos os aspirantes, mas não temos qualquer poder sobre a vontade das armaduras de ouro. A única coisa que pode derrotar você no teste é você mesmo. Ele só disse isso para apavorar você." – Mu estava mais calmo que o de costume. Nesses quase três anos que viveu no santuário aprendeu a camuflar sua raiva com frieza, o que lhe dava uma calma aparente.

"Conseguiu..." – soluçou Aiolia. – "E se eu não digno de ser um cavaleiro?" – Olhou para Mu buscando uma resposta.

"Você é. Só não sabe disso. Mas me diga uma coisa... você está em paz consigo mesmo?"

Lá vinha ele novamente com aquelas perguntas enigmáticas que sempre fazia nas horas mais impróprias. Aiolia olhou-o pensativo. – "Como assim?"

"Você não sabe?" – Perguntou Mu levantando-se. Aiolia fez um sinal de negativa com a cabeça. – "Pense bem... tem algum assunto pendente? Guarda mágoa de alguém? Precisa perdoar ou ser perdoado? Sabe, esse tipo de coisa que muita gente não dá valor mas que tira o sono de noite?"

"Que saber se eu ainda penso no meu irmão?" – Mu sorriu. Estava satisfeito com seu aluno. Ele estava preparado para ser um cavaleiro. Aiolia sentiu corar quando Mu o olhou nos olhos diretamente. Era estranho como aquele cavaleiro parecia ler sua alma naqueles momentos. – "Penso muito." – respondeu baixando a cabeça.

"E pensa o que?"

"Muita coisa."

"Isso é mau. Pensar pouco e agir muito é ignorância, mas pensar muito e não agir é tão ignorante quanto. Pense Aiolia, o que você esperava do seu irmão?"

"Que ele fosse um cavaleiro honrado. Mas no fim ele era um traidor de Athena." – respondeu novamente tentando evitar o assunto, mas Mu não deixou, desta vez.

"Você acha mesmo que ele foi um traidor?" – perguntou Mu. Precisava fazê-lo ver que o rancor que guardava dele não lhe faria bem algum.

"No fundo, no fundo eu não queria que ele fosse, mas ele é..." – finalmente estava confessando o que realmente sentia em relação a seu irmão. Mu o olhava de forma encorajadora, dando sinal de sua aprovação.

"Mas você seria capaz de perdoá-lo pelo que ele fez? Algum dia? Você sabe que todos nós erramos. Mas não devemos ser punidos para sempre por isso."

"E eu, Mu? Eu não estou sendo punido por toda minha vida por ser irmão dele?" – questionou com raiva.

"Punido como? Amanhã você se tornará um cavaleiro de ouro. Você podia dizer que estava sendo punido se, por causa dos atos do seu irmão, você nunca tivesse a chance que teve. Agora me diga, Aiolia, como você está sendo punido?"

"Shura sempre diz que eu sou o irmão do traidor."

"A amanhã você e ele serão iguais, serão ambos cavaleiros de ouro, e ele deverá te respeitar como um de nós. Não são pessoas como Shura que punem você, é você que faz isso consigo mesmo, por causa dessa raiva que você tem do seu irmão. Se algum dia puder perdoá-lo por ele ter deixado você, nesse dia você será um homem completo."

Aiolia permanecia em silêncio.

"Mas eu acho que você já é... Só diz essas coisas do seu irmão da boca para fora, para não destoar do coro dos demais. Seja como for, você ainda tem algumas horas para pensar nisso até seu teste. Se estiver tranqüilo amanhã nada impedirá que a armadura de Leão seja sua." – dizendo isso Mu desapareceu nas sombras do templo.

Aiolia ainda ficou algum tempo a fitar as estrelas pensando no que seu mestre disse há pouco. Será que algum dia, de verdade, odiou seu irmão? Fosse como fosse, a conversa que acabara de ter com Mu o deixou mais leve. Ele sabia o que devia fazer.

"Obrigado Mestre." – disse enquanto rumava para o cemitério dos cavaleiros para pedir perdão a Aiolos, ainda que isso fosse feito diante de uma lápide sem nome. Ele seria um defensor de Athena, mais leal do que Shura, por ele mesmo e para compensar a ausência de seu irmão.

&

Aiolia nunca achou que pudesse ficar tão nervoso em sua vida quanto no momento em que inflamava seu cosmo para abrir a urna da armadura de ouro de leão naquela sala, e pensou que jamais teria felicidade igual a do momento em que a mesma se abriu para ele. Era um sinal de que a armadura o havia aceito como cavaleiro. Mal podia conter sua felicidade e com muito esforço deveria esperar que ela lhe fosse entregue pelo Grande Mestre numa cerimônia.

Miro e Aiolia esperavam ansiosamente que o Patriarca dos cavaleiros entregasse as urnas das armaduras de ouro a cada um. Nunca havia entrado naquele enorme salão. Os dois olhavam cada centímetro dele, reparando nas esculturas de Athena em mármore que o adornavam, bem como nas doze pilastras que sustentavam o teto, cada uma com o símbolo de um dos doze signos do zodíaco, distribuídas circularmente.

Aos pés de cada uma a escultura do signo representado, como um pedestal para que as armaduras fossem depositadas sobre eles. O carneiro, o touro, duas figuras iguais em gêmeos, o caranguejo, o leão, a mulher que representava virgem, a balança de libra, o escorpião, o bode de capricórnio, o centauro com a flecha em sagitário, uma ânfora representando aquário e o peixe.

Todas estavam vazias. O farsante que ocupava o posto de líder dos cavaleiros havia mandado recolher todas as armaduras para outro salão. Caso contrário saberiam que a armadura de sagitário não mais estava no santuário, bem como a de libra, que permanecia na posse do Mestre Ancião e da de áries, que ainda se encontrava em poder do discípulo de Shion.

No centro do salão redondo, no chão de mármore branco, havia uma enorme rosa dos ventos em mármore negro e ouro, representando todas as direções e ao fundo o Templo de Athena e cadeira do Grande Mestre. Os dois novos cavaleiros estavam eufóricos. Shura estava um tanto quanto desapontado e sentiu o sangue espanhol ferver quando Mu lhe deu um sorrisinho. Ele bem sabia o que aquilo queria dizer.

Aiolia e Milo, ao lado de seus mestres foram nomeados cavaleiros de ouro, recebendo ordens de protegerem os respectivos templos e Athena com suas vidas se necessário, jurando lealdade a Athena e ao Grande Mestre, e respeito mútuo aos demais cavaleiros de ouro.

Já de madrugada, Aiolia voltava ao templo de áries. Queria agradecer seu mestre por todos os ensinamentos. Graças a ele, agora Aiolia também era um cavaleiro de ouro como sempre sonhou. Sentia algo estranho naquele templo, mas não sabia identificar.

"Mestre Mu, vim lhe agradecer". – Disse entrando devagar no templo.

"Pelo que? O mérito é todo seu." – respondeu a voz de Mu do outro lado do salão.

"Por me treinar. E ter paciência comigo, mas por não desistir de mim. Obrigado." - Mu sorriu, e nesse momento Aiolia percebeu o que havia de errado. A armadura de áries estava dentro da urna coberta. Isso significava que o cavaleiro estava de partida, por isso o templo parecia tão escuro e deserto.

Assim como as armaduras os templos dos cavaleiros beneficiavam-se de seus cosmos como criaturas vivas, e o templo de áries estava se ressentindo pela partida do cavaleiro.

"Mestre..." – recusava-se a acreditar que o cavaleiro de áries deixaria o santuário.

"Não precisa mais me chamar de 'mestre'. Agora você é um cavaleiro de ouro como eu. Somos iguais." – Disse Mu, sentando-se sobre a urna.

"Está bem, Mu." – era estranho chamá-lo pelo nome. Mu lhe despertava um respeito enorme, seria sempre seu mestre.

"Eu queria conversar com você. Saber como devo proceder para ser um bom cavaleiro. Mas acho que é uma conversa longa, pode esperar até amanhã de manhã."

"Não estarei aqui amanhã?" – respondeu Mu, voltando os olhos para fora do templo, fixando-os em algum lugar distante e em seguida voltando-se triste para o cavaleiro de leão.

"Depois de amanhã, então?" – Aiolia tinha entendido bem o recado da primeira vez, mas recusava-se a acreditar que seu mestre o deixaria. Talvez ele não fosse se afastar por um longo período.

"Nem depois. Estou voltando para o Tibet, e não tenho data para voltar." – respondeu simplesmente, deixando Aiolia um tanto quanto perdido. Seu mestre estava o abandonando.

"Mas... mas vai voltar, um dia, não vai?" – perguntou receoso da resposta.

"Sim. Algum dia. Mas talvez esse dia somente chegue daqui a dez ou quinze anos." – Mu respondia olhando-o diretamente.

"Mas... mas por que? Por que tem que ficar longe por tanto tempo?" – Aiolia estava se sentindo mais do que inseguro. O que seria dele sem seu mestre para guiá-lo, de agora em diante?

"Algum dia você vai saber. Mas até lá, não se esqueça de sua missão. E como eu te disse, nem tudo é o que parece. Tome cuidado. E quanto a sua pergunta, siga a vida que você levou até hoje, pautado nos mesmos princípios e você sempre será digno de ser um cavaleiro de ouro. Mas se você vier a se desviar do seu caminho, o que eu não acredito, a própria armadura se encarregará de te abandonar." – sorriu enquanto deixava seu último ensinamento.

"O Grande Mestre sabe que está partindo?"

"Não."

"Então... vai desertar?" – perguntou preocupado.

"Também não. Continuo sendo o cavaleiro de áries. Só que não aqui. Minhas obrigações como ferreiro das armaduras devem ser executadas em outro lugar, e é lá que pretendo permanecer." – respondeu, pegando a urna da armadura de áries. – "Se algum dia precisar reparar a armadura de leão o cavaleiro de Touro saberá onde me encontrar, caso eu não esteja aqui."

"Mestre..." – chamou Aiolia, já com a voz embargada.

"Sim..." – respondeu Mu, voltando-se para ele.

"Promete que um dia vai voltar?"

"Adeus, Leão". – Mu sorriu e desapareceu diante de seus olhos.

"Adeus, Áries" – respondeu Aiolia para o vazio e a escuridão da noite, voltando a subir as escadas que o levariam ao, agora seu, templo de Leão.

FIM.

&

Pois é, finalizei mais uma fanfic.

Um beijo para quem leu. Até a próxima.


End file.
